I Wanna Be yours
by darkeyeswhite
Summary: La conocí cuando mi mejor amigo me dejo almorzando solo, si la hubiese invitado a salir de la primera vez no estaría en esta situación y quizás todo esto se podría haber evitado...ahora deseo decir que solo quiero ser suyo pase lo que pase.
1. Comienzos

-I-W-B-Y Comienzos -I-W-B-Y

-¿Puedo almorzar contigo?-Pregunto un hombre esperando respuesta de una chica peliazul

-Si no hay problema-Dijo sonriendo mientras el joven se sentaba frente a ella

-Me llamo Naruto-Se presento el hombre rubio

-Soy Hinata- Respondió tímidamente

-¿Por qué una mujer tan bonita come sola?-Pregunto sonriendo coquetamente

-Tengo que volver al trabajo pronto y mi amiga se fue con su andante-

-Me sucedió lo mismo, disculpa si te molesto pero me carga estar en silencio-

-No te preocupes, no hay problema-

-¿En que trabajas?-Pregunto el rubio

-Soy parte de un bufet de abogados-

-No me digas yo igual, ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Konoha- Respondió Hinata, fue cuando el rubio se atoro con la comida

-¿De verdad?-Pregunto sorprendido el chico y la chica asintió-Es increíble yo igual…entonces no me digas que tu amiga es Sakura-

-Has dado en el clavo y tú amigo Sasuke-Dijo Hinata mientras le sonria amablemente a lo que el chico sonrojo-Llegue hoy a la oficina por eso no me habías visto-

-Bueno no importa, seremos vecinos….supongo que almorzamos juntos desde ahora en adelante-Comento ansiosamente-¿amigos?

-Claro-Respondió

-Cuéntame más de ti-Dijo Naruto

POV Naruto

Aquel 3 de Septiembre nunca lo olvidare, conocí a una mujer increíble, pasamos hablando el resto de la tarde y almorzando todos los días, han pasado 3 meses desde eso cada día esa mujer me sorprende un poco más, es una gran persona y una gran abogada…¿Qué me detenía? Se encontraba saliendo con Toneri un médico cirujano que fue más rápido que yo

-Tu cara de estúpido me enferma-Dijo Sasuke que entraba a la oficina-Deberías conocer a alguien más sabes o hacer algo al respecto-

-Necesito que se dé cuenta que no soy un mal partido-

-Invítala a salir y terminas con eso-

-Esta con alguien…-

-Todos sabemos que uno no se enamora en tres meses y no es un noviazgo si tiene tan poco tiempo-

-Sí pero…-

-Deja de dar tantas vueltas Naruto, ve invítala incluso si esta de noviazgo no está muerta-Por eso era mi mejor amigo, me apoyaba siempre y cuando valía la pena o tenía una corazonada

-Uff voy ahora mismo deséame suerte emo-Le dije mientras salía de la oficina y me dirigía a la de Hinata

POV Hinata

Toneri era un chico muy entretenido, comprometido y eso me daba miedo, sentía que todo iba muy rápido pero todas nuestras citas eran como si fuera otra persona, egocéntrica, agresivo, posesivo por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar en mi colega rubio, compartíamos mucho en común y nunca habíamos salido.

-¿Hinata?-Escuche su voz detrás de mi

-Disculpa Naruto estaba pensando-Me sonroje ya que me miraba intensamente con esos ojos azules

-Hinata, yo….-Naruto se notaba nervioso y se rascaba el cabello-¿Quieres ir a comer hoy en mi casa?-

-Si, ¿quiénes mas van?- Pregunte esperaba que dijera que solo nosotros pero al decir esto la mirada del bajo

-Invitare a todos-Me respondió de manera instantánea y se movía hasta quedar frente a mí, sonriendo como si fuera el mejor momento-Toneri la otra vez menciono que tu comida era muy deliciosa, ¿te gustaría venir antes y que preparemos la cena?-

-Sí, ¿18:30 en tu casa?-Naruto asintió y nos quedamos mirando hasta que Sakura entro a la oficina

-Lo siento, si interrumpo algo-Dijo mientras Naruto la miraba sonriendo

-No te preocupes y ven a cenar con el patán de Sasuke hoy-

-Oh ya veo ¿como una cita doble?-El silencio de hizo incomodo en la oficina por suerte entro Temari junto con Ino

-Que sea una cita de cuatro-Dijo Ino sonriendo

-Bueno es en mi casa los espero a las 8-Anuncio Naruto saliendo de la oficina con la cabeza gacha, me dedique a sonreír cosa que mis colegas no pasaron desapercibidas

POV Naruto

Oficina de Sasuke

-Entonces llegaron las chicas y tendremos una cita ¿cuatruple?-Le conté al genio de la idea, en qué momento termine invitando a medio bufet a mi casa cuando solo quería invitar a Hinata

-Tu hace lo mejor para quedar como un caballero hoy, preparare algo para que sea menos engorroso este asunto-

En casa de Naruto

Se me hizo tarde sali como cualquier tarde a ver a Konohamaru jugar con él y vi la hora eran las 6 eso significaba que tenia media hora para llegar a mi departamento y esperar a Hinata…demonios no puedo mostrarme como un idiota impuntual

Llegue al departamento ordene un poco y me fui a bañar, el timbre sonó y yo me encontraba sin nada puesto me envolví con una toalla y salí a abrir la puerta dejando ver a una sonrojada Hinata mirándome

-Perdóname Hinata, pase a jugar con Konohamaru y llegue hace muy poco-Dije excusándome mientras abría la puerta y con el brazo daba la señal de que pasara-No podía dejar a una mujer tan hermosa esperando afuera-

Cuando entro note su mirada en mi departamento y luego volteo a verme dedicándome una sonrisa encantadora

-No te preocupes Naruto, siempre los hijos son importantes-Acaso ella pensaba que yo era ¿Padre?

-Te equivocas Hinata, el es un sobrino-Dije rápidamente y la mire con más detalle-Por cierto ese vestido te queda muy bien-

-Gracias-Dijo mirándome abajo, mierda se me olvido que estaba solamente con una toalla, me sonroje y camine al baño

-Puedes sentarte, comer algo, ver tele, lo que quieras vuelvo enseguida-Digo caminando al baño, quedar bien frente a Hinata parecía ser imposible, choque con la puerta y la toalla se engancho quedando desnudo completamente

-¿Estás bien?-Dijo volteando inmediatamente, le mire con cara de verguenza

-¡No mires!-Le dije para que volteara-Disculpa Hinata, soy un estúpido-

-Esas cosas pasan Naruto, no es tu culpa-Me dijo tranquila-Antes era muy tímida y vergonzosa-

-Enserio, te encuentro una mujer muy segura-

-Claro después de los 20 fui otra persona y descuida no sería primera vez que veo a un hombre desnudo-Me sorprendí al escucharla hablar con total confianza-Se que no eres pervertido Naruto-

POV Hinata

Acababa de asumir frente a Naruto que había visto muchos hombres desnudos pero nunca de una manera tan inocente como él, me recibió solamente con una toalla en su cintura, pelo húmedo, ese hombre realmente era muy sexy, cuando camino al baño note su enorme y musculosa espalda, cuando cayó la toalla fue uno de los mejores momentos eroticos-comico que había visto, tenía unos glúteos muy bonitos, apretables…que vergüenza, sentí mi rostro muy rojo

-Ahora si Hinata-Me dijo mientras se sentaba en el mismo sillón-Disculpa lo de hace poco de verdad fue muy vergonzoso-

-Tranquilo no te preocupes-Le dije sonriendo-¿Qué hacemos de cenar?-

-Pues dime tu sorpréndeme-Me dijo con una mirada que retaba mi creatividad culinaria, le dije que podríamos hacer algo variado como una barbacue a lo que dijo que también hiciéramos distintos tipos de ramen a lo que no tenia problema, comenzamos a preparar las cosas a rato jugábamos con unas verduras era como cocinar con mi hermana, me sentí jovial como si todo fuera parte de un juego

-Es divertido cocinar junto a ti Hinata-Me sonrió y quedo mirando con esos ojos azules que demostraban tanta paz

-Me encanto cocinar junto a ti-Le dije mirándolo de igual manera-Espero que te guste el ramen que estoy haciendo

-Por supuesto que si Hinata, me encantara todo lo que venga de ti, estoy seguro-Esa sonrisa jamás la había visto era tan sincera

POV Normal

Eran las 7:30 los invitados llegarían en un rato mas

-Hinata ven siéntate un rato conmigo, ¿Deseas beber algo?-Pregunto el rubio

-Vino estaría bien-Respondió

-Vino para la señorita en camino-

-¿Entonces qué haces luego de la oficina?-

-Voy donde Konohamaru, duermo, voy al gimnasio, hago algún deporte y ¿tu?-

-Igual ayudo a mi hermana en sus deberes, salgo con las chicas o Toneri…-Murmuro lo ultimo ya que se había olvidado del en todo ese rato

-¿Son novios?-

-Algo a si, digamos que llevamos algo pero no para decir noviazgo –

-¿Pero lo quieres?-

-Es difícil responder a eso Naruto, hay ciertas cosas del que no me gustan para nada pero le estimo-Respondió murmurando-¿Qué hay de ti?-

-Hace dos años que no salgo con alguien oficialmente-

-¿Eres mujeriego?-

-Para nada solo digamos que solo soy un chico bueno de casa-

-Interesante chico bueno, ¿alguna mujer que te interese?-

-Sí, una mujer muy atractiva otra pregunta cuando no tenía la toalla, ¿Qué viste exactamente?-

-No vi a tu amigo si eso te preocupa-Respondió algo sonrojada guardando silencio para decir algo mas

-¿Pero…?-Cuestiono el rubia sabia que algo no estaba diciendo

-Tienes un bonito cuerpo y es lo único que diré-Dijo esto y se paro-¿Dónde está el baño?-

-Hinata gracias por eso que dijiste-Dijo sujetando la mano-Antes era muy acomplejado-

-Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, tenemos mucho más en común de lo que creemos –Dijo abrazando al chico

-Hinata yo…quiero conocerte mas-Dijo mirando a los ojos de la chica-Quiero que me des esa oportunidad aunque Toneri este-

-Yo también quiero conocerte-Mientras sus rostros se acercaban, no podían negar esa atracción y sonó el teléfono de Hinata esta se acerco a su cartera era el….

 _-Diga-Contesto_

 _-Hola hermosa, ¿Qué haces?-_

 _-Estoy con Naruto pronto cenaremos con unos amigos-_

 _-¿Por qué con Naruto a solas?-El sonó te voz cambio_

 _-¿Qué tiene?-_

 _-Pues estas saliendo conmigo –_

 _-No quiero discutir en este momento, hablamos más tarde-Hinata colgó y se dio vuelta para mirar a Naruto_

-Me confundes Naruto-Le dije sincerándose, el rubio iba a decir algo cuando sonó el timbre

-Buenas chicos, que puntuales-Dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta sonriéndoles-Adelante-

-Supongo que te portaste bien-Pregunto Sasuke a Naruto

-No sabes que tan estúpido soy-

-Creo que eso es un buen reto-

Pasaron las horas conversando y divirtiéndose, la comida les encanto a todos luego fueron a la azotea donde había piscina los chicos se quedaron dentro ya que ellas tenían que hablar cosas de mujeres

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?-Pregunto Temari

-Me encuentro confundida, chicas-Dijo mientras miraban el agua-Toneri es fantástico y todo pero Naruto es distinto, es más natural más humano-

-Yo sé lo que debes hacer-Dijo Ino sentándose junto a ella-Sal con ambos al mismo tiempo, ve la lugares que te gusten y comparte-

-¿Cómo la ayudara eso?-Pregunto Sakura

-Fácil mi querida amiga, el hombre que Hinata merece es uno que la acompañe en las buenas y en las malas-Respondió Ino-Si le llevas a lugares que te gusten y el no, no es el hombre correcto

-Me gusta esa idea, yo la he probado y me ha funcionado-Dijo Temari-Lo que tienes que tener claro es que no se puede llegar a la ultima base-

Hinata la miro extrañada a lo que Sakura suspiro

-Lo que dicen las chicas, es que no puedes tener sexo con ellos-Dijo la pelirosa-Es la única condición-

-¿Por qué el sexo no?-Pregunto Hinata

-Es fácil elegir quien es el mejor en la cama cariño pero buscamos alguien que pueda estar contigo en todo momento-Comento Temari, haciendo pensar a la peli azul

-I-W-B-Y Próximo Capitulo -I-W-B-Y

-¡Juguemos al nunca nunca!-

-Quédate en mi casa hoy-

-Puedes preguntar lo que quieras-


	2. Un paso mas

Los personajes pertenecen a M.K

Universo Interno

Personajes con personalidades diferentes

-I-W-B-Y Un paso más -I-W-B-Y

Dentro del departamento

 **-Crees que querrán helado** -Pregunto Sai

 **-Creo que se te cayo el labial, amigo** -Bromeo Naruto

 **-La recompensa será más tarde en la casa-** Le guiño el ojo

 **-Llevémosle también unos tragos** -Dijo Shikamaru

 **-Naruto y ¿tienes alguna posibilidad?-** Pregunto Sasuke mientras tomaba unas botellas del mueble

 **-Hinata me dijo que si quería conocerme y yo a ella-** Sonrió orgulloso **-Un paso es un paso amigo**

En la piscina

 **-¡Al agua!-** Dijo emocionado el rubio saltando al agua para luego notar que Hinata se encontraba con un bikini que la hacían verse muy sexy

 **-Les trajimos algunas cosas** -Anuncio Sai recibiendo un beso en la mejilla de Ino

 **-¡Gracias chicos!-** Dijeron contentas las mujeres

 **-¡Hina ven al agua!-** Dijo el rubio acercándose a ella quien le miraba con miedo ya que estaba completamente mojado

 **-El agua esta helada-** Se excuso para que no la mojara

 **-No es excusa, no me obligues ir por ti-** Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente ya que la vio alejarse de la piscina de un momento a otro corrió tras ella, mientras los espectadores solo miraban entretenido su juego, Naruto alcanzo a Hinata y la tomo entre sus brazos acercándose al agua hasta que cayeron dentro

 **-¡Eres un idiota!** -Dijo riendo Hinata mientras le tiraba agua y comenzaban una guerra de agua

 **-¡Al agua Sasuke!-** Dijo Sakura abrazando al joven y cayendo al agua, todos se unieron por miedo a que lo lanzaran al agua

 **-Esto debemos hacerlo más seguidos-** Dijo Ino mientras todos asentían **-¿Pasemos navidad juntos?-**

 **-Buena idea-** Dijo Naruto

 **-Vamos a mi casa en la playa-** Menciono Temari mientras miraba a Shikamaru **-¿Puedes?-**

 **-Claro que si mujer-** Respondiendo-Solo deja crear una buena excusa para mi mamá-

 **-¿No crees que estas grande?-** Comento Sasuke mirándolo burlonamente

 **-Su familia es complicada** -Comento algo complicada la mujer

 **-¡Juguemos al nunca nunca!-** Dijo Sakura para salir de esa sensación de incomodes

 **-Primero cambiémonos de ropa para entrar y jugar-**

 **-Buena idea Hinata** -Dijo Sai saliendo de la piscina junto con ino

Luego de que todos pasaran por la ducha del Uzumaki se encontraban en la sala de estar con vasos, tragos y comida preparados para el juego

 **-Quiero comenzar, yo nunca nunca he corrido desnudo por la calle** -Dijo Sai con una sonrisa, mientras veía a Naruto tomar un vaso, todos rieron

 **-¡Qué va!, yo nunca nunca he usado maquillaje** -Dijo Naruto mientras miraba a Sasuke y Shikamaru con especial atención

 **-Fue una apuesta...tiene explicación** -Dijeron ambos a sus chicas que solo se reían y bebían

 **-Yo nunca nunca he dado mal mi número para que no me llame alguien que no me interesa** -Dijo Shikamaru para su sorpresa todos bebieron- **No me lo creo…-**

- **Yo nunca nunca he tenido sexo en la primera cita-** Dijo Temari mirando a todos sus amigos con una sonrisa

 **-Yo nunca nunca me he emborrachado hasta no recordar nada** -Dijo Sasuke **\- A este paso mañana nadie ira a trabajar-**

 **-Yo nunca nunca he besado a alguien sin conocerlo** -Dijo Sakura riendo pues ella y novio se conocieron de esa manera

 **-Yo nunca nunca he nadado desnuda** -Dijo Hinata mientras sonreía tiernamente al ver que casi todos bebían, miro la hora casi eran las 2 de la madrugada

 **-Yo nunca nunca he ido de comprar como excusa para comer dentro de la tienda sin pagar-** Dijo Ino concluyendo el juego

 **-Creo que habían muchos secretos-** Comento Naruto sonriendo- **Ahora un tequila para finalizar la noche-**

 **-¿Estás loco?-** Le dijo Sakura mientras el rubio servía los vasos

 **-Que mas da Sakura por eso vinimos en taxi** -Dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba el vaso

 **-¿Por la amistad?-** Dijo Shikamaru mientras todos se preparaban

 **-¡Por la amistad!-** Dijeron todos tomando del vaso

- **Ya amigo nos iremos mañana nos vemos en la oficina** \- Dijeron Ino acompañada de Sai

 **-Nosotros igual, la pasamos estupendo-** Dijo Temari sonriendo y despidiéndose **-¿Te vienes con nosotros Hinata?-**

 **-Quería ayudar a Naruto con la loza-** Dijo sonrojada, una muy buena excusa pensaron las chicas

 **-Cielos Naruto lo había olvidado-** Dijo Sakura **-¿Te ayudamos?**

 **-No se preocupen, Hinata gracias por cocinar conmigo pero** -Decía el joven pero Sasuke tocio y este entendió lo que quiso decir

- **Tú la llevas a casa Naruto confió en ti-** Dijo Sasuke mientras se llevaba a Sakura para que no interfiriera

 **-¡Si no hay problema!-** Dijo sonriendo **-¿De verdad quieres ayudarme?, la casa está hecha un desastre-**

 **-¿Cómo que Naruto la llevara esta igual o peor que tu pasado de copas?-** Le dijo Sakura mientras bajaban del edificio

 **-Hay que dejarlos solos Sakura-**

 **-Pero Sasuke-**

 **-Ella ya te lo dijo…ya sé que le interesa mi amigo idiota y viceversa-**

 **-Supongo que tienes razón-**

POV Hinata- Departamento de Naruto

Mire el reloj de la pared ya casi eran la 3 de la madrugada tenían suerte que pese a que el buffet abría temprano, yo entraba a las 10 y si bien lo recordaba los viernes Naruto entraba más temprano

 **-¿Vives muy lejos?-** Me pregunto Naruto mientras el guardaba su losa y yo ayudaba a lavarlas

 **-Estaba mirando y mi departamento se ve de aquí** -Le dije señalando la ventana, el dejo de guardar las cosas tomo mi mano y nos acercamos al ventanal

 **-Son muchos, se mas especifica-** Me dijo curioso

 **-Mira de esos tres edificios es el edificio tercero el último piso tiene las luces encendidas, es el único que a esta hora tiene luz-**

 **-¿Vives con alguien?** -Me pregunto sonriendo mientras volvíamos a la cocina

 **-Mi hermana menor Hanabi, está en la universidad y me imagino que está de fiesta-** Le dije sonriendo, ¿porque otra razón tendría luz tan tarde? **-La llamare si es que no está ocupada**

 **-¿Pensó que no volverías?-**

 **-Yo creo que eso fue-**

 **-Quédate esta noche Hinata** -Me dijo mirándome seriamente- **No creo que quieras encontrar a tu hermana en algo ahí adentro-**

 **-Creo que tienes razón pero…** -Dude unos segundo y me quede mirándole, el seguía haciendo lo suyo- _Si me quedo en su departamento quizás termine cediendo a esta atracción que siento por él_ -

 **-Hey, prometo no hacer nada** -Me dijo tocándome el hombro, no sé en qué momento estaba frente a mi- **si te quedas podre conocerte un poco mas-**

 **-Tienes algo que haces que confié en tus palabras y tus invitaciones** -Le dije sonriendo mientras caminábamos a la sala de estar

 **-Bueno, puedes preguntar cualquier cosa** -Comento abiertamente mientras ponía alcohol en nuestros vasos y se sentaba junto a mí

-I-W-B-Y Próximo Capitulo -I-W-B-Y

-Nunca pensé que podría desear tanto unos labios-

-Buenos días Hinata-

-¿Acaso quieres salir con los dos?-

-Crees que luego de que Hinata me colgara por tu culpa me quedaría quieto

\- Nota importante

Buenas, quisiera aclarar algo ya que pase por mi antiguo perfil me di cuenta que tengo historias que quedaron inconclusas…es por ello que las terminare y luego retomare este fic…los invito a leer mis historias y decirme si he perdido mi estilo en estos nuevos proyectos...Nos leemos

Perfil antiguo

u/2663333/animefull4ever

Agradecería si alguien sabe cómo recuperar la cuenta si el mismo correo se elimino…


	3. Estar seguro

Notas:

Los personajes pertenecen a M.K

Universo Interno

Personajes con personalidades algo diferentes

-I-W-B-Y Estar seguro -I-W-B-Y

 **-¿Te gusto el ramen?-** Pregunte mientras se sentaba frente a mi

 **-Lo comería el resto de mi vida** -Me respondió enseguida **-¿Me darás una oportunidad?-**

 **-Si mañana me gustaría hablar con ambos sobre eso** -Su rostro se inclino al no entenderme

 **-¿Saldrás con ambos?-**

 **-Si ¿te parece mal?-**

 **-No, no me incomoda total sé que puedo hacerte más feliz que el-** Simplemente Naruto era muy transparente, me limite a sonrojarme y mirarle a los ojos, me gustaría intentar algo peligroso…

 **-¿A qué edad perdiste tu virginidad?-** Le pregunte tenia curiosidad y sabia por donde comenzar

- **Wow que directa-** Me dijo mientras bebía el vaso completo **-Pues veras fue a los 17, ¿Y tú?-**

 **-19 creo que no he encontrado al hombre correcto aun-**

 **-Eso explica tu "He visto muchos hombres desnudos" ¿Cuántos son?-**

 **-No alcanzaría a contarlos con mis manos** -Dije bromeando a lo que el hombre me miro con sorpresa- **Tu cara me impresiona, solo han sido tres ¿Qué hay de ti?-**

 **-Aunque no lo creas solo han sido 3 al igual que tu-**

 **-¿Eres sincero o me mientes?-**

 **-No te mentiría…¿Qué te gustaría en la cama?-**

 **-¿En qué sentido?-**

 **-¿Qué te gustaría que te hicieran, por que sientes que no has dado con el hombre correcto?-**

 **-Eso es porque es sexo solo eso aunque suene cliché, cuando es sexo no es por un afecto mayor-**

 **-Entiendo, buscas hacer el amor en todas sus letras-**

 **-Sí, mi primera vez fue con alguien quien ame mucho pero el simplemente quería mi cuerpo, luego de eso cambie porque me dolieron muchas cosas** -Le dije con cierta tristeza a lo que el reacciono y me abrazo acercándome a su pecho

 **-No tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres-** Me dijo mientras me hacia cariño en el pelo **-Me sucede algo extraño el hablar contigo de esto me parece-**

 **-¿Que fuéramos unas adolecentes?-** Le complete la oración

 **-Sí, cualquiera que nos escuchara no pensaría que tenemos 25 años-**

 **-¿Te diste cuenta que éramos los únicos solteros?-**

 **-Interesante hablas como si hablaras de ambos-** Me dijo deteniendo su caricia de mi y note que hacía que lo mirase **-¿Me besarías, si estuvieras soltera?-**

- _Mierda, Naruto diste en el clavo_ -Pensé como decir que no ante esa mirada y esos labios…- **Técnicamente estoy soltera-**

 **-Pero sales con Toneri-**

 **-Pero no soy su novia o algo por el estilo…-**

 **-¿Ósea que si me besarías?...Yo creo que lo pensaste** -Me dijo mientras me volvía acomodar en su pecho

 _-¿Tu me besarías?-_ Pregunte sabiendo ya su respuesta

 **-Sin dudarlo pero respeto tu decisión pero si no quieres…-** Me dijo bostezando, no lo pensé mas simplemente levante mi rostro de su pecho y le mire, el estaba atento a mi movimiento repentino, sin darle más vuelta al asunto me acerque lentamente a sus labios, me acerque más y más, le bese suave a lo que él me correspondió de manera un poco más agresiva, seguimos besándonos como si el oxigeno abundara, mordí su labio provocando que abriera un poco su boca, momento perfecto para besarlo con muchas más ganas, la lucha de nuestras leguas por el control del otro lo hacía horriblemente excitante sin embargo el oxigeno nos jugo de mala manera, nos separamos quedándonos mirándonos deseosos de más, no podía quitar la vista de esos sabrosos labios

 **-Besas increíble Hinata-** Me confesó rojo y algo agitado, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo lentamente

- **No te quedas atrás para nada** -Le respondí besando fugazmente sus labios para pararme y dirigirme al baño algo avergonzada siendo consciente de lo que había sucedido

 **POV Naruto**

Cielos esa mujer lo volvía loco, me encontraba excitado con un beso…bueno menudo beso claro, pero sabía que no podía continuar ya que cuando la chica saliera del baño diría algo como es muy tarde hay que dormir cosa que era verdad ya serian las 4 de la madrugada, la vi salir del baño buscándome con su mirada y aparto su vista sonrojándose

 **-Acuéstate primero iré a ducharme, cualquier cosa que necesites estaré en el baño-** Le dije mientras buscaba unas toalla en mi armario y voltee a mirarla, se acerco a mi besándome otra vez pero esta vez con mucha más ansiedad tire la toalla al piso y la tome entre mis brazos elevándola haciendo que ella cruzara sus piernas sobre mi cadera apoyándola en la pared, mientras le devolvía su voraz beso, su mirada de inocente había cambiado a una de completa lujuria, acariciaba mi espalda y mi cabello con completa maestría sin embargo antes de perderme en esos labios le mire mientras recuperábamos el aliento **-¿Qué pretendes?-**

 **-Jamás me había pasado esto…volverme adicta a unos labios** -Me dijo mientras me besaba y acariciaba mi cabello **-Es que son tan deliciosos…Narutoo-**

Sabía que si esto seguía habría un punto sin retorno, me atrevería a jugar con fuego si ese fuego se llamara Hinata, la lleve a mi escritorio y la senté sobre él, le bese muy cuidadosamente su cuello, clavícula volviendo a su deliciosa boca, mis manos mientras acariciaban sus piernas y las suyas buscaban la manera de quitarme mi camisa, sonreí ante ese gesto amaba que las mujeres tomaran la iniciativa, gemí suavemente al sentir sus labios en mi cuello depositándome mordidas que hacían que suspirara, que difícil era el intentar controlarme ante tal mujer sin pensarlo la volví a tomar para llevarla a mi pieza cuando sentí algo sonar desde lejos, su celular sonaba, nos separamos agitados, reaccione buscando su cartera mientras dudaba si volver a besarla o no, me limite a indicarle que me iría al cuarto de baño, intentando apaciguar lo excitado que me encontraba

 **-Lo siento si me demore, te quiero pedir disculpas Hinata fui muy impul** -Dije notando que ella se encontraba profundamente dormida, sobre ella pose unas ropas para que no pasara frio me acomode al lado de ella y cerré mis ojos para dormir- **Ojala mañana no te acuerdes de nuestro beso -**

POV Hinata

Luego de hablar con Hanabi quien se notaba que estaba pasada de copas espere a Naruto pero me venció el sueño ¿Quién diría que se demoraba más que yo? Sonreí ante esto….no quería pensar en lo sucedido o en que era lo que iba a hacer o como mirarlo cuando el sol naciera nuevamente, mientras pensaba en todo eso sucumbí ante el cansancio

-Hey, Hinata-Escuche un susurro y un suave toque en mis hombros junto con un pequeño dolor de cabeza- **Tengo que juntarme con un cliente, puedes hacer lo que quieras solo deja cerrado cuando salgas-**

 **-¿Qué hora es?** -Pregunté mientras me levantaba de la cama para mi suerte con ropa aun

 **-Son las 9:30-** Me dijo a lo que yo me sorprendí- **Alcanzas a comer y irte a trabajar-**

 **-Tengo que pasar a buscar ropa…-** Le mire esos ojos que me gustaban tanto y ni pensar en esos labios que ayer devore

- **Mamá tiene ropa formal esta en el armario, no te preocupes utiliza cualquiera…-** Dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mi- **Disculpa anoche…–**

 **-No te preocupes fui yo quien...te beso-** Me sonroje al recordar, esos labios realmente me llamaban a volver a tocarlos

 **-¿Te gustaría salir el viernes?-** Me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano-Vamos será divertido-

 **-Claro no hay problema** -Le dijo él se acerco y beso mi mejilla susurrando un gracias **-Hablare con Toneri hoy…-**

 **-Ok, bueno me debo ir** -Me dijo acercándose a la puerta, me sentí muy extraña al estar en su departamento con tal confianza como si nos conociéramos hace años, sin duda alguna ese hombre rubio era una sorpresa

 **Más tarde POV Normal**

Hora de almuerzo

 **-¡Hey Uzumaki!-** Anuncio un hombre de pelo gris

 **-Toneri que quieres, Hinata está en su oficina** -Dijo el rubio indiferente queriendo salir del edificio pero este le detuvo

 **-No te lo dejare fácil idiota** -Dijo mientras le tomaba por la camisa y amenazaba golpearle la cara

 **-¡Suéltame imbécil!-** Respondió empujándolo y golpeándole el abdomen

 **-¿Qué creen que hacen?** -Dijo Sasuke separándolos **-!No son niños, están en una firma de abogados compórtense!-**

 **-Este idiota comenzó-** Dijo Naruto señalándolo mientras lo miraba con una risa burlesca

 **-Crees que luego de que Hinata me colgara por tu culpa me quedaría quieto** -Respondió mirándole seriamente- **En fin voy a hablar con ella no perderé tiempo contigo-**

 **-Explícate-** Le dijo el azabache al rubio, este solo le indico que lo hablaran afuera del edificio

 **En la oficina de Hinata**

 **-¿Podrías explicarme que sucedió ayer?-** Dijo un joven de pelo blanco que se encontraba de mal humor frente a la peliazul

 **-No tienes derecho a ponerte celoso Toneri-** Respondió Hinata algo incomoda mirando hacia una carpeta

 **-Estamos saliendo como quieres que no me ponga celoso si estas a solas con otro chico-**

 **-Tú lo dijiste estamos saliendo, nos estamos conociendo, puedo salir con amigos eso no significa que me voy a encamar con alguien, no seas posesivo por favor-**

 **-Se como lo miras…-** Dijo fantidiado acercándose a Hinata para mirarla frente a frente- **Se que te gusta…-**

 **-Toneri hace años atrás yo jamás se me hubiera pasado por mi mente lo que te diré en este momento-**

 **-¿Qué, te gustamos ambos, quieres salir con ambos?-** Dijo sarcástico Toneri hasta que noto que eso era lo que pretendía decir debido a su sonrojo-No **somos adolecentes…-**

 **-Lose pero quiero intentar-** Dijo algo avergonzada

 **-Está bien Hinata tu ganas, sé que soy mejor que ese idiota** –Dijo sonriéndole y mirándola tiernamente- **Llama al idiota ese y que venga-**

 **-¿Quieres que conversemos los tres?** -Nerviosa mientras sacaba su celular

 **-Si bueno, hay algunas cosas que tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo** -Cruzo los brazos y la miro atento **-Hinata yo te quiero, no haría esto por cualquier persona-**

 **-Gracias por entender-** Se levanto y le abrazo, Toneri le abrazo con fuerza para separarse y besarla sutilmente en los labios a lo que correspondió **-Le llamare-**

 **-¿Qué te confunde?** -Susurro Toneri mientras ella buscaba a Naruto en su agenda y ella le regreso la mirada

 **Luego de un rato**

 **-Buenas** -Saludo a ambos el rubio **-¿Y bien a qué se debe el llamado?**

 **-Uzumaki, Hinata quiere salir con ambos, quisiera poner unas reglas** -Dijo Toneri mirándole fijamente – **es una buena mujer no la lastimes ni hagas nada estúpido que la pueda lastimar, prometo lo mismo-**

 **-Hecho-** Dijo Naruto notándose la rivalidad entre ellos **-No se puede interferir en una cita-**

 **-No tendré sexo con ningunos de los dos hasta que decida que hacer** -Dijo Hinata y ambos la miraron sorprendido y algo sonrojados

 **-Me parece justo-C** omentaron ambos

 **-Hinata, ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás con esto?-** Pregunto Toneri

 **-Un mes saldré cuatro veces con ustedes** -Respondió y les miro a **ambos- Y otra cosa no quiero ser su trofeo a si como ustedes no serán los míos-**

 **-Señorita Hyuga la necesitan es un cliente-** Dijo entrando la secretaria ambos chicos se pusieron de pie y se despidieron de la mujer con un beso en la mejilla

 **-Soy mejor que tu Uzumaki-** Dijo Toneri saliendo de la oficina

 **-Ya quisieras** -Respondió el rubio cruzando los brazos- **Te conozco Toneri es cosa de tiempo para que vayas tras otra chica-**

 **-Créeme que aunque incluso no me interese Hinata para algo mas, con tal de ganarte haría lo imposible para estar con ella-** Dijo mirándole desafiante omitiendo el anterior comentario

 **-Esa es nuestra diferencia yo la quiero para que este conmigo el resto de mis días, no solo por un rato-** Respondiendo a su comentario y bajando por las escaleras

 **-Si estuviera seguro de los sentimientos, créeme que no estaría arriesgándome tanto….-** Murmuro Toneri mientras esperaba a que se desocupara Hinata

-I-W-B-Y Próximo Capitulo -I-W-B-Y

-¿Quién eres tú y que pretendes con mi hermana?-

-¡Una sorpresa a la mujer más hermosa del mundo!-

-No puedo seguir con esto…quiero que me digas la verdad…yo o el-

-Casi estamos en navidad decide antes de las fiestas-

Gracias por su apoyo, nos leemos ;)


	4. Citas y Confesiones

UA

Personalidades alteras de algunos personajes

Propiedad del creador M.K

-I-W-B-Y Citas y confesiones -I-W-B-Y

 **Oficina de Hinata**

 **-Señorita Hyuga, ha pasado tiempo sin verle….-** Dijo un hombre de cabello claro naranja, mientras la mujer le indicaba que tomara asiento frente a ella

 **-No seas tan formal Pain después de todo lo que hemos pasado creo que tratarnos con cordialidades, esta demás** -Dijo Hinata para sonreír amistosamente

 **-Ya que lo dices de esa manera…necesito tu ayuda para poder sacarme de encima a una mujer, me lie con ella y ahora me va a buscar hasta en mi trabajo-**

 **-¿Qué, de verdad?-**

 **-Hinata te tengo una confianza tremenda, compartimos muchas cosas cuando fuimos novios...-** Pain tomo aire y se inclino sobre la mesa **-Por favor sal conmigo y ella se dará por vencida-**

 **-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?-**

 **-Quizás le mostré una foto de nosotros juntos y le dije que aun sentía cosas por ti….-** Pain conocía de sobra a Hinata, sabía que cuando ella ponía sus manos en su mentón, suspiraba pesadamente, su entrecejo se arrugaba y sus fosas nasales se abrían, ella se encontraba muy muy molesta, como no estarlo si su ex hace poco menos de un año se habían encontrado y se habían vueltos "amigos" ya que él era un fiscal que derivaba algunos casos a Hinata y ella salvaba su trasero de su puesto- **Prometo ayudarte en lo que quieras para compensarte** -

 **-Me debes la vida Pain-** Dijo inspirando aire para botarlo en señal de autotranquilizarse

- **¡Una sorpresa a la mujer más hermosa del mundo!** -Exclamo Pain entregándole un obsequio a la peliazul

-¿ **Querías que aceptara en todos los casos verdad?** -Mirando el obsequio que eran rollos de canela que tanto amaba y el solo sonreía al ver el brillo de los ojos perlas

- **Si quieres puedo hablar con tu novio para que esto no se malentienda** -Quería saber si esa mujer de esbelta figura y largas piernas estaba disponible aunque claro jamás lo reconocería

 **-No es necesario…no salgo con nadie formalmente-** Respondió Hinata el silencio inundo en la oficina, se percato que él iba a decir algo pero se lo impidió- **No no saldría otra vez contigo, si eso es lo que me querías preguntar**

 **-Quien diría que te convertirías en una mujer tan poco sensible con el ego masculino-** Sonando afectado por la respuesta de la mujer mientras esta se limitaba a sonreír

- **¿Cuándo quieres que te ayude?** -

 **-Hoy, me menciono mientras estábamos en la cama que trabaja en la joyería del centro comercial, es fácil iremos a ese lugar y nos haremos pasar como mi prometida y buscaremos un anillo y-**

 **-Eres un completo desgraciado… ¿Sabes?-**

 **-A si me conociste bonita ahora sé lo que te preguntas ¿Por qué ayudare a este infeliz? Pues, si quieres que investigue a alguien o alguna vez necesitas algo, puedes tener lo que desees-**

 **-Si ese es el caso necesito que averigües la vida de dos personas y me traes lo que encuentres en dos horas más, cuando salga de mi trabajo….¿Que dices?-**

 **-Me encantas, lo sabías….dime sus nombres y salgo disparado donde Nagato o Konan que pueden dar vuelta el mundo con tal de ayudarme, no por nada son los mejores detectives-**

 **-¿Me prometes algo?-**

 **-Lo que sea-**

 **-Jamás vuelvas a pedirme algo como esto y la próxima vez que te líes con una mujer asegúrate que no estará loca-**

 **-Puedo aceptarlo ahora dime quienes son que me debo ir-**

 **-Uzumaki Naruto y Otsutsuki Toneri….hay algo que me dice que alguno de ellos me esconde algo-**

- **¿Te has liado a ambos? Que traviesa Hyuga** -Dijo Pain mirándola con cara pervertida, sonrojando a la peliazul

- **Que no es eso, simplemente quiero saber algo…luego te explicare, te llamare cuando salga del trabajo ¿Si?** -Hinata puso un rostro serio, ayudaba a su ex por el simple hecho de que no se atrevería a molestarla por unos cuantos meses, ya que solo la buscaba cuando la situación se le escapaba de sus manos, ella tontamente le dijo "Lo que necesitas y te pueda ayudar, estaré contigo" simplemente Pain se tomo muy enserio sus palabras. El sonrió burlonamente y se retiro de la oficina para encontrarse con un hombre de pelo blanco frente a la oficina de la peliazul, sonrió divertido al ver la mirada de enojo en el joven, paso por el lado pero antes de acomodo su camisa y corbata solamente para incomodarlo, pudo notar que ese hombre tocaba la puerta de la oficina para entrar donde su antigua novia.

- **Hinata me gustaría pedirte que hoy cenaras conmigo-** Dijo Toneri mientras entraba a la oficina luego que el cliente saliera, que hombre más presumido- **Quiero mi primera oportunidad-**

 **-Está bien Toneri, te parece si luego de cenar vamos al parque de atracciones-** Sonriéndole estando ansiosa por la respuesta

 **-Porque mejor no vamos a ver una película-** Contesto el peliblanco- **Detesto los parques, lo siento bonita-**

 **-¿A las 20:30 en tu casa?-** Mientras se acercaba a la puerta y el chico la seguía

- **Sí, quería decirte eso voy a dejar unos papeles al hospital y luego nos vemos preciosa-** Dijo mientras se retiraba besándole en la mejilla en forma de despedida, la mujer camino hacia la oficina de su amiga

 **-¿Por qué esa cara?-** Pregunto Sakura mirando intrigada a su amiga **-¿Sucedió algo malo?-**

 **-Esa noche de la cena con Naruto nos besamos…-** Confeso Hinata sentándose en el sillón que tenía su amiga para luego dar un suspiro- **Ambos están de acuerdo en salir conmigo a la vez-**

 **-Se que no te gusta la idea pero es lo mejor linda-** Acercándose a ella para hacerle cariño en su cabello **-Aunque creo que ya sabes quién verdad-**

 **-Estoy confundida la verdad…-**

 **-¿Hay algo más verdad?-**

 **-Si…-**

 _ **Horas más tarde frente al bufete**_

 **-Gracias Konan, Nagato…¿Entonces es tu primo el rubio**?-Pregunto a través del teléfono mirando ambos archivos

 **-Sí, ya sabes la familia es grande, no encontré nada que lo haga un chico malo o un mal partido no es solo porque somos familia, es mas Konan esta de testigo-** Se escucho un "Es verdad" desde lejos

 **-Siempre he creído en lo que dices….¿y qué me dices del** **Otsutsuki?** **-** Pregunto Pain, el suspiro de Nagato le indico que algo malo pasaba luego de oír todo noto la llegada de Hinata colgó el teléfono inmediatamente y le sonrió coquetamente- **Entonces cariño, ¿serás mi novia hoy?** -

 **-No te pases….entiende que solo te ayudo ¿Encontraste lo que te pedí?-** Respondió de mala gana Hinata luego de eso Pain no dijo nada se limito a conducir **-¿Y bien?-**

 **-Primero quiero que me ayudes….-** Dijo mientras miraba de reojo las carpetas que se encontraban en el asiento trasero, ella era astuta noto inmediatamente que el ocultaba algo, llegaron a la joyería tomados de la mano y hablando de cosas triviales, Hinata noto inmediatamente una mirada de furia hacia ella

 **-¡Pain que se supone que estás haciendo! ¿!Quién es esta zorra!?-** Grito histérica una mujer empujando a Hinata

 **-¡Anko, tu y yo no tenemos nada, no la trates así…ella es mi pareja ahora! –** Dijo Pain abrazando a mujer de ojos perla y mirando a la mujer seriamente

 **-No vuelvas a llamar ni molestar a mi novio, por favor-** Dijo Hinata y la chica solo la miro molesta

 **-¡Tienes a un idiota como novio y a ti te odio!-** Dijo ofendida Anko dando una bofeteada a Pain, Hinata intento ocultar su risa y continuaron caminando

- **Eso fue extraño pensé que sería mucho peor** -Comento el hombre con un color rojizo en su mejilla

 **-Lo más probable es que como estaba trabajando no pudo decirte nada mas eso me recuerda que debes decirme que investigaste-** Exigió Hinata parando de caminar y notando a Pain sacar su celular y discar un numero, simplemente este se dedico oír lo que le decían y volteo hacia la peliazul

 **-Resulta que el rubio es primo de Nagato….es un chico que no fue el más brillante pero es completamente transparente y no tiene ningún cargo, realmente no entiendo porque quieres saber esto-** Confeso a el hombre de cabello naranja tomando aire y saco la carpeta detrás de su espalda- **La tenía en mi camisa ahora el asunto es el siguiente, ¿Recuerdas el robo de la chica de las armas?** -

- **¿Te refieres a Tenten?** -Pregunto no muy segura donde iba a terminar la conversación

- **Correcto, el asunto es que fue en ese momento cuando te diste cuenta que Sasori era un delincuente y bueno te conocí en ese momento pero ese no es el punto….el punto es que Sasori tenía un cómplice que fue detenido dos días después y el nombre de esa persona es…Toneri y no es solo eso** -Dijo Pain señalando el otro lado del pasillo donde Toneri conversaba con una mujer que se notaba mucho mayor que él- **Según los datos de Nagato…la persona con la que está hablando es una de sus novias-**

 **-¿Qué?, debe ser un error-** Hinata le miro con preocupación y incrédula por lo que le decía pero en el fondo sabia que algo a si le ocultaba, Pain le devolvió una mirada para que hablara **-La verdad es que no me sorprende….tanto, el otro día una mujer me dijo que él será padre y que yo solo estaba interrumpiendo en su relación….-**

- **Por eso es que querías indagar siempre tan inteligente Hyuga…llame a Nagato porque me dijo que lo seguiría hoy y el sabia que estaría contigo aquí** -Dijo Pain, el hombre se mostraba completamente molesto con rabia- **Perdóname Hinata, cuando paso todo no quería que tu** -

 **-No hables si no sabes que decir-** Dijo molesta mientras se giraba en dirección de Toneri

 **-Fui un estúpido en engañarte y perderte…perdóname de verdad-** Pain le tomaba la mano y la acerco a el abrazándola- **Tienes unos hermosos sentimiento, amas como ninguna, el hombre que de verdad quiera este contigo será más que afortunado….ahí vienen es tu turno de quitarte a un idiota de encima** -

- **¿Hinata?** -Escucho una voz detrás de ella

- **Hola Toneri…-** Hinata se deshizo de su abrazo, se giro para hablarle y solo miro a la mujer que le acompañaba

- **¿Quién es esta?** -Pregunto la mujer, al ver que el hombre no se dignaba a decir ni una palabra ni realizar ningún gesto lo entendió todo – **¡Por ella me vas a dejar, eres un idiota, un mal padre!** -

 **-¡Espera!-** Grito Toneri al ver que su compañía se marchaba y se giro a Hinata **-hablamos luego, misma hora-**

 **-No me hace estar incómodo esta situación sabes….-** Dijo Pain mirando a la Hyuga que solo escondía la mirada y apretaba sus puños

- **Me dan asco los hombres…jamás se debe confiar en ustedes** -

- **Yo fui un idiota, el igual pero t puedo dar por seguro que no todos son así…Nagato es un muy buen tipo con Konan** -

 **-Este día no puede ser más extraño y sin sentido-Hinata dio un suspiro sabiendo que después Toneri debía mucho que explicar, el sonido de risa por parte de Pain la hizo mirar a que veía tan entretenido**

 **-Creo que puede empeorar, viene ligue-** Dijo Pain dándole palmaditas a su espalda

 **-Hola, Hinata y tu… ¿Creo que te conozco?-** Dijo acercándose y saludando a ambos

 **-Me has visto con Nagato, soy Pain un gusto-** Soltó para mirar divertido a Hinata- **Soy su adorable ex-**

El silencio se volvió presente entre los tres, Pain estaba más que divertido con la cara del rubio y Hinata sentía vergüenza

 **-Naruto el es Pain y Pain es el Naruto** -Presento a ambos

 **-Como no conocer al fiscal** -Dijo Naruto dijo tendiendo su mano y sonrieron ambos

- **Me debo ir, tengo asuntos que hacer, lo siento** -Agrego Hinata para dejar a ambos totalmente incómodos Pain quiso hablar para dejar la incomodidad y la molesta cara de idiota del rubio al ver marchar a la peliazul

 **-Ya deja esa cara…es molesta, escúchame se que te gusta y se nota-** Le dijo amenazadoramente Pain acercándose a Naruto quien le devolvía una cara seria **-Te contare algunas cosas que debes entender si quieres estar con ella….¿Vamos a un bar?-**

 **-Está bien, de todas formas andaba buscando un regalo de navidad para mi mamá-** Respondió el rubio mientras Pain le señalaba que lo siguiera al subterráneo donde había un pequeño bar y restaurant, se sentaron sin decir ni una palabra

 **-Hinata ha tenido muy mala suerte con los hombros, en su niñez su padre abandono a su familia, su madre murió al nacer su hermana menor, se fueron a vivir con el hermano de su padre y su prime Neji ¿Lo conoces?-** Naruto negó con su cabeza- **Bueno el era otro idiota que cambio hace no muy poco….hay cosas que no te diré por que no me corresponden pero la lista sigue, tuvo una relación con un tal Sasori su primer amor también es la persona que robo a una cercana de su familia y le detuvieron, este tipo mintió mucho a Hinata y es mayor que ella….su mala suerte siguió conociéndome yo era un completo idiota, patán y mujeriego, no te mentiré jugué con ella, es que es tan linda quería tenerla para mí pero no mas allá de la cama** -

 **-¿Por qué me dices esto?-** Pregunto Naruto al sentirse aturdido por tanta información

- **Puedes decirme lo que quieras, noto en tu expresión tus ganas de querer golpearme** –Pain fue claro y tomo del wisky que le acababan de traer- **Te digo esto porque el idiota de toneri cometió el mismo error que todos los hombres cerca de ella y conociéndola se va a cerrar a cualquier relación y debes entenderla, creo que eres diferente por como la mirabas, no hay deseo en tu mirada es cariño-**

 **-Eso es porque quiero ser suyo….quiero que me ame y yo amarla-**

 **-Te investigue y sé que perdiste a tu novia cuando eras un crio, creo que eso te hace madurar….yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz-** El bebió el vaso completo de un solo trago y miro a Naruto- **Como hombre, como ex y como su amigo en este momento, Uzumaki quiero que la hagas muy feliz y sepas como cuidar, valorar, enamorarla cada día de su vida si es lo que pretendes en verdad, si no, yo mismo me encargare de hundirte-**

 **Casa de Toneri**

 **-Adelante-** Dijo el hombre mientras la mujer ingresaba al hogar- **¿Cómo estuvo tu jornada? hermosa** -

 **-¿Realmente me preguntaras eso?-** Se mostro molesta, no quería lidiar con una situación así una vez mas

 **-Hina yo….-** Intento explicar Toneri tomándola del brazo a lo que ella la alejo y poso su cuerpo de forma defensiva

 **-¿Ayudaste a Sasori?-** Pregunto queriendo saber si era verdad lo dicho por el fiscal, Toneri bajo su vista y miro el suelo camino hasta su sillón sentándose sobre el

- **Debía pagar una deuda con ellos, Sasori era parte de una banda criminal y me pidió la posibilidad de que lo ayudara a robar esas armas….nunca pudieron probar nada por lo que continúe mi vida** –Confeso para observar a Hinata sentarse frente a él- **No sabía que la chica de las armas trabajaba con tu primo hasta hace unas par de semanas** -

-¡ **En ese asalto murió mi tío y casi muere mi primo y Tenten, fuiste participe de ese hecho que casi nos quitas toda fuente de ingreso que poseíamos!** –Hinata bufo y dio un largo suspiro **\- …Hace unos días me encontré con una mujer que me dijo que no interfiriera en su relación y que tú serias padre…. ¿Es cierto eso Toneri, ella fue la mujer de esta tarde?-**

- **Tuve miedo de tomar esa responsabilidad y la verdad es que aun sigo temiendo, No veo el problema ¿tú no estás saliendo con ambos…cual es la diferencia?** -

- **La diferencia es que no tengo hijos, no le he prometido a nadie que estaremos en una relación fija, no me escondo…Toneri ¿Planeabas decirme?** -

- **Siéndote sincero…no** -

- **Creo que lo mejor es que seamos buenos amigos, no puedo estar con alguien que formara una familia…** -

 **-Pero Hinata yo te quiero-** Dijo Toneri acercándose a Hinata y acorralándola en el sillón, mirándole fijamente, la mujer quiso moverse ya que la situación y la mirada amenazante la estaba incomodando **-No puedo seguir** **con esto…quiero que me digas la verdad…yo o el-**

 **-No es por él el que no pueda estar contigo….solamente me es incomodo saber que….que no fuiste capaz de formar y apoyar a tu familia-** La mirada de la joven se volvió una acusadora y la mirada del se mostro mas apagada

 **-No te entiendo…-** Toneri se alejo de la mujer con culpa

- **Lo que tú estás haciendo es lo que hizo mi padre hace años, me pasa que hombres como tu fueron los que…me convirtieron en alguien que fue incapaz de creer en un hombre** -Hinata tomo aire para continuar diciendo- **Hasta hace unos cuantos meses no tenía ningún tipo de relación con nadie desde mi última pareja pero veo…que todos son iguales de egoístas, debo irme ahora te hablare pronto** -

 **-¡No te vayas por favor, entiéndeme yo quiero estar contigo!-** La abrazo por la espalda para que no caminara

 **-¡No, aléjate de mi me das asco, ni voy a repetir errores nunca más, jamás volveré a confiar!-** Dijo para golpear las partes bajas a Toneri para que la soltara caminando hacia la puerta y llegar a su auto, manejo sin rumbo hasta llegar a su el edificio, miro su teléfono 3 llamadas perdidas de Toneri y una de Hanabi

 _ **En un pueblo cercano**_

 _ **-¡Es bueno tenerte de vuelta Sasori!-**_ _Anuncio un rubio al ver a entrar a un viejo amigo-¿_ _ **En qué puedo ayudarte?-**_

 _ **-Tengo viejas cuentas que resolver con mi antigua novia y su familia, necesito que me ayudes a buscarla-**_ _Contesto el pelirrojo estrechando su mano con el destacado artista Deidara_

 **Días Después**

-¿ **Se encontrara Hinata?-** Preguntó Naruto a una joven similar a la mujer que buscaba **-¿Eres Hanabi verdad?-**

- **¿Quién eres tú?** -Pregunto cruzándose las manos por sobre el cuerpo para sonreír de medio lado

 **-Soy Naruto-** Contesto sonriéndole algo incomodo por la mirada que le daba de pies a cabeza, terminando el examinarlo y le hizo una señal de que entrada al departamento

 **-¡Llego Naruto, hermana!-** Grito adentro Hanabi y le miro con una sonrisa **-Un gusto… ¿Qué** **pretendes con mi hermana?-**

 **-Pretendo salir con ella…-R** espondió algo incomodo pasando a la sala común

 **-Eso ya entiendo cuñado, me caes mejor que el Tontoneri ese** -Dijo mientras se sentaban en los sillones

 **-¿Toneri? Que buen apodo jajaja-** Dijo sonriendo entendiendo la broma a su nombre- **Tu igual eres divertida-**

 **-Casi estamos en navidad decide antes de las fiestas-** Dijo Hanabi al rubio en susurro este la miro con cara de confundido- **Lo digo para que seas mi cuñado oficial antes de su cumpleaños-**

-I-W-B-Y Continuara -I-W-B-Y

 _Próximo Capitulo_

 _-Hace días te noto más reticente a mi-_

 _-¿Qué sucedió con Toneri?-_

 _-S-Sasori….¿Qué haces aquí?-_

 _-Me encargare de cada persona que me envió a prisión-_

 _-Tiempo sin verte Toneri….tenemos cuentas pendientes, ¿No crees?-_

 _-Quiero ser tuyo en todos los sentidos….-_

 **IWBY**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, nos leemos ;)**

 **Cualquier sugerencia, reclamo o si leíste hasta acá se agradecerá.**


	5. Pasos

UA

Personalidades alteras de algunos personajes

Propiedad del creador M.K

-I-W-B-Y Pasos -I-W-B-Y

 **-Perdona Naruto, ¿vamos?** –Dijo Hinata entrando a la sala de estar con un vestido simple de verano-

 **-¿Dónde van?-** Pregunto Hanabi

 **-Donde desee ir Hinata** \- Respondió el rubio mirando algo sonrojado a la mujer **-Aunque el parque de diversiones me dijeron que esta prometedor, ¿Qué dices?-**

 **-¡Si es buena idea, yo fui el otro día esta fantástico!-** Apoyo la idea Hanabi dándole palmaditas a su hermana – **Hermanita ya que saldrás invite a unos amigos asique si llegas que sea tarde, cuídale bien eh, si le pasa algo te mato…** -

- **Ok, no te preocupes la cuidare con mi vida** -Respondió rápido Naruto ante la amenaza de la menor, ambos salieron del edificio conversando de la vida y cosas triviales para ir en auto al parque de diversiones

- **Mira que tierno ese zorrito** -Dijo Hinata mientras avanzaban por los puestos y señalaba un puesto en el cual para obtener dicho premio tenía que botar latas con una bola hecha de calcetas

- **Si gano ese peluche, me haces ramen como el del otro día** -Propuso sonriendo y dando su mano

- **¿El peluche será mío?** -El rubio asintió y la mujer le dio la mano- **Es un trato Naruto** -

El dueño le paso tres bolas, el joven tomo aire y miraba su objetivo debía pegar medio medio para luego con otras quitar los restantes, Hinata lo miraba con suma atención, desde su discusión con Toneri había cerrado un poco sus sentimientos pero Naruto le daba una seguridad que ningún hombre antes le había dado, era divertido, guapo, serio en ocasiones y tenía un don de decir y hacer lo correcto por lo cual lo hacia un buen abogado a la hora de los juicios

- **¡Sii, ¡Sorpresa a la mujer más hermosa del mundo! Hinata quiero mi ramen para desayuno!** -Grito el rubio quien la abrazaba efusivamente y se alejaba al notar la mirada sorprendida de ella **-¿Sucede algo?-**

 **-Solo estaba pensando y no me di cuenta cuando derribaste las latas, discúlpame –** Pidió perdón pero el joven solo le sonrió y le entrego el peluche que ella quería- **Muchas gracias lo guardare** -

- **Te comportas como una niña** -Le dijo mientras le hacía cariño en el cabello **-Aunque creo que para divertirse no hay edad, ¿no?-**

 **-¿Hinata?-** Dijo una voz detrás de ellos, al voltear noto los ojos castaños que se posaban sobre los de la nombrada para abrazarla y levantarla del piso

 **-¿Están saliendo?-** Preguntó otro joven que se acercaba a ellos

- **¡Kiba, Shino!¿Que hacen aquí?** -Devolvió la pregunta Naruto antes de que la mujer respondiera

 **-Pues quería patearle el trasero a Shino otra vez en la carrera de autos –** Dijo orgulloso Kiba mientras era mirado sin muchas ganas por su compañero **-Hey Hina quieres ver cómo le pateo el trasero a Naruto-**

- **¡Te apuesto que Hinata te patea el trasero, ella maneja muy bien!** -Defendió Naruto mirándolo desafiantemente

- **El último en llegar debe pagar la comida de esta noche** -Propuso Shino

- **Trato** -Respondieron todos para dirigirse a la carrera de autos

2:30 a.m Departamento de Naruto

- **¡No puedo creer que perdiera Kiba!** -Dijo Naruto mientras entraban a su departamento y se dirigía a sacar unas cervezas de su nevera mientras se quitaban sus abrigos

- **Creo que lo dejamos en la quiebra** -Argumento Hinata mientras recibía la cerveza y miraba la botella de alcohol- **Creo que paso con el trago, bebimos mucho mientras cenábamos** –

 **-Me encanta estar contigo Hinata-** Dijo sentándose cerca de ella tomando su botella y dejándola sobre un mueble y posando su mano sobre la de ella- **Te he notado más reticente a mi… ¿Pasa algo?** -

- **Toneri tiene un hijo y una relación aun no terminada** -Soltó sin más a lo que el joven dejo su botella y la miro seriamente para que continuara- **No quiero ofenderte Naruto pero los hombres que me he pillado son egoístas y no son serios…lo mejor es que este sola por algún tiempo –**

 **-No te cierres a mi Hinata, no todos somos unos idiotas asique como no todas son histéricas –** Llevando la situación a una broma logrando una sonrisa por parte de ella- **Lo que siento es verdad, jamás permitiría que nada te dañara, se que lo nuestro en este momento no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, créeme que he aprendido que a veces nada tiene sentido y nada funciona como uno lo planea pero si me dejaras podríamos construir algo bonito entre nosotros….no sé qué te han hecho para que desconfíes tanto** -

 **-Son muchas cosas-** Dijo mientras se dejaba abrazar por el rubio **-Me gustaría comenzar algo contigo pero muy sutil con mucho cuidado-**

- **Creo que puedo hacerlo…** -Dijo mientras hacía cariño en el cabello de la mujer de un momento a otro acomodo su cuerpo para quedar a la misma altura de ella y mirarla a los ojos- **¿Te puedo confesar algo?** -

 **-Puedes confiar en mí-** Separándose un poco ya que quedaron muy cerca

- **A los 16 tuve una novia que ame con locura, me hacía sentir tantas cosas, cosas que jamás pensé en volver sentirlas….** -Naruto sonrió con nostalgia al recordar – **Cuando te conocí ese día cuando el idiota de Sasuke se fue a almorzar dejándome solo, sentí algo especial cuando me senté contigo….me puse nervioso quizás un poco menos de lo que estoy ahora, te juro que me haces sentir muchas cosas y no sé cómo pero te quiero más de lo que crees, hemos compartidos cosas pequeñas y** -

- **Gracias…** -Hinata lo envolvió en un abrazo fuerte- **Haces que me sienta segura y protegida….no entiendo realmente que es lo que tienes que me hace sentir tan…bien** -

POV Hinata

Se separo de mi abrazo y poso sus ojos sobre los míos envolviéndome cálidamente en su mirada, se acerco más hacia mí y me susurro un _disculpa_ antes de besar suavemente mis labios, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba ya que era un gesto muy tierno y inocente a la vez, le devolví despacio aquel beso y me sonrió tomándome en sus brazos y sentándome sobre él, nuestras frentes estaban juntas y ambos sonreíamos traviesos, sus manos recorrían mi espalda sin ninguna dificultad y mis manos jugaban en su cabello, su boca se acerco a mi mentón besando suavemente cada centímetro de mi rostro terminando en mis labios, lamiendo sensualmente mis labios haciendo que abriera la boca producto de un suspiro terminando aquel beso escondí mi cara en su cuello y lamiendo despacio su cuello provocando un suspiro por parte del

 **-Mmmh Hinata…-** Murmuro mientras apretaba mis glúteos- **Okey…quieres jugar** -Me dijo sonriéndome sensualmente y me tomaba entre sus brazos **-En mi cuarto estaremos más cómodos-**

Me dejo en la cama y se acostó suavemente a mi lado, gire nuestra posición y me acomode sobre él, continúe besándolo esta vez con más pasión, nuestras lenguas se encontraban en una lucha de dominio, suspiros escapaban de nuestras bocas y las caricias sobre nuestros cuerpo causaba ciertos choques eléctricos, me sorprendió que sus manos me tocaban cuidadosamente como si existiera todo el tiempo del mundo para dar el siguiente paso, en un movimiento rápido quede bajo el, mientras él se sacaba su camisa dejándome ver su cuerpo trabajado al que yo lo recorrí con mis manos muy lujuriosamente

 **-¿Quién diría que eres tan juguetona?-** Me dijo en mi oído antes de besarme muy suavemente el cuello, cielos el sí que era muy bueno para torturar **\- Yo no quiero hacerte nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir, solo me dedicare a probarte pero no iremos mas allá-**

 **-No me arrepentiría Naruto, esto es lo que quiero…igual quiero besar cada parte de tu cuerpo** -Le confesé

 **-Yo no quiero ser un chico más que solo tuvo sexo contigo Hinata-** Me dijo mirándome seriamente para luego besarme vorazmente, separándose levemente de mi **-Si alguna vez llego a ese nivel, te prometo que te haría el amor las veces si quisieras-**

 **-Naruto…-** Murmure, estaba sorprendida y lo abrace fuerte, el hizo lo mismo tendiéndose al lado mío

 **-Yo quiero ser tuyo-** Me confesó para besarme en la frente, dándome la sensación de protección- **Quiero amarte y que me ames, no sé qué piensas de mi, quizás creas que soy mentiroso o un charlatán pero-**

 **-Te creo, es solo que me has sorprendido, lo que dices jamás nadie me lo había dicho** -Dije mirándole y le bese por todo tu rostro hasta llegar a su cuello- **Muero por qué me toques Naruto-**

 **-No de esta manera Hinata, no hoy al menos, hay alcohol en nuestras venas, deseo…ya te dije quiero hacértelo sin ningún tipo de cosas que nos podrías llevar a un arrepentimiento luego, por mi parte jamás me arrepentiría de estar contigo -** Me susurro, me costaba trabajo entender cómo era posible tanto autocontrol en él- **No creas que no te deseo o no me gustes físicamente porque la verdad es que me está costando trabajo para no comerte entera y que digas mi nombre hasta que amanezca pero quiero conquistarte como ningún otro hombre lo ha hecho-**

- **Lo entiendo** -Le dije mientras me alejaba del pero antes de poder hacer lo el de poso sobre mí y me miro con lujuria y divertido

POV Naruto

Cielos, no puedo describir lo que siento ente momento siento una felicidad inmensa en saber la oportunidad que tengo con Hinata, me dejaba ser ese hombre que velaría por ella, tampoco quería que por mis impulsos fuera otro más en su lista por hoy solo quería contemplarla, me convertiría en esa persona que no le fallaría, estaba seguro que por una vez en mi vida, esto saldría bien, daría cualquier cosa para que ella no vuelva a estar triste, molesta, inconformé o lo que fuera.

 **-No te vayas…-** Le dije mientras la abrazaba y sentía su tibio cuerpo junto el mío- **Quédate conmigo hoy, quiero cariño…tu cariño** -

 **-Me quedare-** Susurro en mi oído mientras me gire para quedarnos mirando frente a frente, se acerco a mi besándome muy sutilmente- **Ponte tu camisa, p-porfavor** -

- **Nee, obligame…** -Le dije mientras con una de mis manos le hacía cariño en su cabello y me sonreía mientras su mano tocaba mi torso provocándome cosquillas- **Jajaja a si me da risa y de esta manera haces otra cosa**

Tome su mano para pasarla por todo mi abdomen muy lentamente, su sonrojo fue demasiado tierno, mis ganas de besarla no pudieron ser reprimidas, tome su rostro para unir nuestros labios y provocando un suspiro por parte de ella, mis manos recorrieron sus piernas, Hinata se acomodo para quedar extendida completamente en la cama en ese movimiento repentino mi mano quedo en su abdomen a lo que sonreí y moví lentamente mi mano bajo su ropa, pude sentir el cuerpo tenso y su relajación acompañado con un pequeño gemido. Me miro sonrojada y con una mirada sumamente _"Hot"_ si ella supiera todo lo que me reprimo….me acomode entre sus piernas y mis brazos a cada lado de cuerpo, sus manos recorrieron sensualmente mis brazos hasta llegar a mi espalda para acariciarla con la yema de sus dedos….solté un pequeño suspiro ante tal recorrido baje mi rostro a su cuello, clavícula, oído, devorando cada centímetro descubierto

 **-¡Ay!-** Exclame bajando mi pelvis casi topando con la de Hinata, me sonreía de manera burlesca, me había agarrado mis glúteos con ambas manos haciéndome sentir agradable y extraño- **Eso es trampa señorita** -

- **¿Acaso existen reglas?** -Me dijo mientras sus manos subían rápidamente a mi cuello y me acercaba para devorar mis labios, sus manos dejaron de pasearse por mi cabello y regresaron otras vez a mi glúteos, haciéndome bajar más mi pelvis hasta rosarme con la de ella, haciendo a ambos gemir muy levemente – **Disculpa no quería-**

- **No mientas…con esa mirada, respiración** -Le dije mirándole entretenido al notar un poco mas su sonrojo si era posible- **Estas igual que yo….** -

- **Pero tú no quieres, que pase** -Posando sus dos manos en mi pecho para apartarme a lo que no me moví

- **De que quiero que pase, si quiero eso te lo aseguro…simplemente quiero conquistarte y después dar ese paso, no quiero que sea simplemente por esta atracción que tenemos….porque** –Le mire más serio y pude notar que eso la incomodo- **Hinata tu no dices que sientes por mi…** -

- **Eso es porque-** Intento explicar pero no salía nada de su linda boquita

 **-Entiendo, por eso mismo….llegara un momento donde me dirás que pasa ahí en tu corazón conmigo-** Le dije sonriendo volviéndome a tender en la cama y intentando relájame, Hinata se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al comedor, me levante y la observe- **¿Dónde vas?** -

- **Sera mejor que vuelva a casa** -Dijo sin mirarme tomando su abrigo

 **-Que no tengas respuesta para mí….no significa que no quiero que te quedes o que me enfadara-** Le dije al oído ya que la había abrazado por la espalda- **Quédate…por favor-**

 **-No puedo prometerte que** -Dijo en un susurro, entendí a lo que se refería

 **-No me importa, te dije que te conquistaría, quiero que confíes, que me quieras….quiero ser tuyo en todos los sentidos-** La voltee tomándole el mentón con mi mano izquierda para que me mirara y la abrace fuertemente después de unos minutos correspondió mi abrazo **-¿Y bien?-**

 **-Ya sabes mi respuesta Uzumaki** -Dijo secamente, se separo de mí y me beso la mejilla- **Quiero mi pijama** -

- **Creo que te veras bien con uno de los míos** -Dije sonriéndome y caminando a mi cuarto, le entregue un pijama y me quedo mirando

 **-¿Me cambio frente a ti?-** Me dijo maliciosamente para desabotonar su blusa, sentí calor en mis mejillas y me voltee caminando al baño pero sin antes decir- **Por hoy no, nena** -

Salí del cuarto de baño y entro Hinata le ofrecí unas toallas por si quería darse una ducha luego de un rato salió con el cabello húmedo

 **-¿Supongo que no tienes secador de cabello?-** Preguntó mientras caminaba hacia mi

 **-La verdad es que no…pero podemos quedarnos despiertos hasta que se seque….-** Dije en un tono pícaro a lo que ella se sonrojo **-Podemos ver un película, jugar cartas…lo que quieras-**

 **-Película está bien…-** Respondió sentándose en la cama

- **Pero antes porque no me haces ese riquísimo ramen que me debes** -Le dije tomándole la mano para que se levantase

 **-Cierto-** Mientras caminaba hacia mi cocina y yo le ayudaba con cosas pequeñas, continuamos conversando de algunos casos, cosas que pasamos en la universidad, mientras comíamos ramen luego de una hora más menos, ya con el cabello seco nos fuimos a dormir Hinata me abrazo mientras me contaba más detalle de Toneri mientras yo me limite en abrazarla y acurrucarla en mi cuerpo

- **Toneri es un idiota…** -Le dije mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con mi mano que la abraza por encima del hombro- **Mañana ósea hoy es el cumpleaños de Konohamaru, ¿te acuerdas que te conté la otra vez?** -

- **Si con el chico que vas a jugar y cuidas…tu sobrino-**

 **-¿Acompáñame a su cumpleaños?-**

 **-Si no tengo planes, solo en la noche** -Me dijo a lo que la mire extrañado pero sin derecho a preguntarle nada- **Noche de chicas-**

 **-Comprendo…Hinata discúlpame denante no quize incomodarte o que te molestaras-** Comento a lo que ella se acomodo para quedarnos frente a frente, acaricio mi mejilla y se acerco besándome suavemente

- **No te preocupes Naruto, es extraño pero quizás es mejor de esta forma…** -Ella me miraba cálidamente mientras nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, robándole un beso profundo y acercaba su cuerpo al mío- **N-no hagas eso si no va a pasar nada mas…** -

 **-Es que no me aguanto…eres muy guapa-** Dije mientras la abrazaba y se acomodaba igual que hace minutos atrás, nos quedamos en silencio hasta que la respiración de Hinata se volvió más ligera, le bese la cabeza e intente dormir, desperté y mire el reloj eran más de la 12 p.m era verdad anoche nos quedamos dormidos alrededor de las 6 de la madrugada intente moverme pero sentí presión en mis piernas, Hinata tenía un pierna por sobre la mía más precisamente sobre mis muslos, fue incomodo ya que mi "problema matinal" estaba muy despierto. Intente mover su pierna para alejarla de mi pero en esa acción ella acomodo su pierna más arriba casi tocándome, no sabía cómo moverme por lo cual no hice nada más ella se movió al rato después despertando alejándose de mi

- **Disculpa estaba muy arrimada a ti** -Se disculpo como una sonrisa que solo podía darme felicidad

 **-No te preocupes iré al baño mientras, hoy cocino yo, espérame un ratito-** Dije mientras me levantaba para ir a ducharme

 _ **Cerca de la cuidad**_

En una taberna se encontraban reunidos cuatro hombres, mientras conversaban

 **-Qué bueno que estés libre hombre-** Dijo un chico de pelo grisáceo- **Durante estos años junto con Kakuzu nos hemos dedicado a tráfico, ya que el resto te esperaba Sasori-**

 **-Adivina quien estuvo con tu ex novia-** Comento Kakuzu

 **-¿Quién estuvo con la perra?-** Pregunto interesado Sasori

- **El traidor de Pain-** Agrego Deidara

- **Ese idiota…es un hijo de-** Murmuro mientras sonreía- **Supongo que es hora de hacer visitas-**

 **-¿Quién primero?** -Pregunto Hidan

 **-¿Qué sucedió con Toneri?** -Volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo y todos se miraron

 **-Kisame dijo que lo vigilaría…hasta donde se siguió con su vida con normalidad** -Respondió un hombre llegando junto a otro utilizando una máscara hasta la mitad de su boca con cabello verde

- **Hermanos Zetsus pensé que no vendrían-** Molesto Hidan a lo que estos simplemente lo ignoraron- **¿Cuál es el plan Sasori?** -

- **Visitemos a Kisame y luego veremos cómo va la vida de todos esos estúpidos que nos traicionaron** -

 **-¿El objetivo?-** Pregunto Kakuzu a lo que Sasori sonrió

 **-Me encargare de cada persona que me envió a prisión….me gustaría su ayuda para ello-** Respondió Sasori a lo que sus amigos sonrieron asintiendo - **Gracias** -

 _ **Camino hacia la casa de Konohamaru**_

 **-Espera ¿Cuántos años tiene tu sobrino?-** Pregunto Hinata mientras veía a Naruto llevar unas cervezas y quería pasar a comprar cosas para picar

 **-En verdad el no es mi sobrino pero nos criamos juntos y paso a jugar con él porque es muy talentoso en baloncesto…tiene 20 –** Respondió Naruto mientras viajaban en el auto

 **-Eso explica algunas cosas** -Dijo Hinata devolviéndole una sonrisa

 **-¿Cuándo estas de cumpleaños Hina?-**

 **-27 de diciembre** -Respondió **-¿Iremos a la playa con los chicos?-**

 **-No me han comentado nada pero yo creo que si…. ¿Me compañas a comprar?-** Mientras le abría la puerta de su lado

 **-¡Hermanita, que bueno verlos!-** Grito de la esquina la hermana menor de la peliazul

 **-¿Hanabi, que haces aquí?-** Preguntó Hinata

 **-Hoy es el cumpleaños de un chico lindo con el cual salgo-** Respondió algo sonrojado

 **-¿La podemos pasar a dejar?-** Pregunto Hinata mirando a Naruto

 **-No hay problema, solo dime donde vive tu galán…voy a comprar y vuelvo enseguida** -El rubio entro a la tienda mientras ambas mujeres quedaron conversando

-¿ **Cómo estuvo la noche hermanita?-** Pregunte moviendo las cejas hacia arriba

 **-No hablare de eso contigo y no paso nada…-** Respondió algo sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado **-¿Quién es ese chico?-**

 **-Hemos salido esta semana…es divertido, agradable y deportista-** Respondió la menor

 **En otro lugar**

 **-S-Sasori… ¿Qué haces aquí?-** Dijo Kisame sorprendido al notar llegar al pelirojo a su taller de autos

 **-Salí por buena conducta…no vengo solo** -Contesto señalando la camioneta donde los chicos le miraban

 **-Salgo a las 6 del trabajo, vengan por mi y vamos a mi casa….supongo que quieres hablar** -Dijo mientras le miraba y este le devolvía la mano en señal de saludo

 _ **Cumpleaños de Konohamaru**_

 **-¿Tu chico es Konohamaru?-** Pregunto el rubio mirando por el espejo retrovisor a Hanabi

 **-Sí, ¿Lo conoces?** -Pregunto con curiosidad- **No me digas que eres su tío del que me habla-**

 **-Supongo que soy yo…-** Murmuro mirando a Hinata **-Te prometo que no sabía nada-**

 **-¡Naruto!-** Se escucho decir a un joven de cabello marrón desde la entrada de la casa **-¿Hanabi?-**

 **-¡Tu tío sale con mi hermana!-** Comento Hanabi bajando del carro

 **-Naruto no es mi tío de sangre pero…esto me es algo incomodo, gracias por venir-** Dijo mientras saludaba a Hanabi de un beso en la mejilla y señalaba al Uzumaki que se fuera a estacionar

 **-¿Porque celebras tu cumpleaños antes?-** Pregunto Hanabi

- **Porque también aprobé todo del segundo trimestre de la universidad, dos celebraciones por una** -Le dijo guiñándole el ojo, mirando seriamente al rubio- **No me habías dicho que salías con alguien Naruto** -

- **Vamos lento con Hinata** \- Respondió mirando a la mujer

- **Si claro, por eso mi hermana se queda en tu departamento en toda la noche** -Comento la menor Hyuga haciendo sonrojar a ambos incluido al castaño

 **-En fin vamos entren, invite a un par de compañeros y a otros familiares-** Mientras caminaba junto con Naruto dejando a las dos hermanas conversar mientras les seguían

 _ **En la noche casa de Toneri**_

El hombre de pelo gris caminaba desde su auto hasta su casa hasta que dos personas se opusieron en su camino y una tercera hablo desde su espalda

 **-Tiempo sin verte Toneri….tenemos cuentas pendientes, ¿No crees?-** El hombre abrió los ojos y giro asustado para corroborar la voz que le era tan familiar, Sasori le sonrió mientras era golpeado duramente por su espalda

-I-W-B-Y Próximo Capitulo -I-W-B-Y

 **-** Es suficiente…si siguen lo mataran **-**

-¿Trabajaras con nosotros?-

-¡No te entiendo Naruto!-

-Yo…yo confió en ti como hace tiempo no lo hacía-

-Hinata cree que tienes problemas…ya sabes-

 **IWBY**

 **Gracias por su apoyo, nos leemos ;)**


End file.
